


Important Announcement (Non-Fanfic, but is still related to fanfiction)

by Flamedude



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedude/pseuds/Flamedude





	Important Announcement (Non-Fanfic, but is still related to fanfiction)

Before I begin the announcement/discussion, I'd like to thank a few people..

1.) I would like to thank Hi-welcome-my-realm (since he's obviously gonna be reading this). First, for giving me the opportunity to start writing again. Second, for directing readers to the story on his blog. And to HWTMR... Dude, seriously I can't thank you enough. :)

2.) I'd like thank you guys for reading my story, and for the five kudos [and counting] that I got. I'm still new to this site, so the fact that I got some positive reception on my story when I wasn't even expecting any was a nice feeling.

The reason I'm even doing fanfics to begin with is to sharpen and improve my skills as a writer. See, I'm hoping to at some point get into business as a scriptwriter and an actor. So to me basically, writing fanfics is both fun and a form of training for me. I especially look forward to anyone willing to give constructive criticism, since it'll be necessary advice that I need to improve.

Anyway, I better start doing the announcement, before I drone on endlessly. XD  
\----------------------------------

Now, basically the announcement is this:

I'm planning on doing an AU Loud House series, with episodes, seasons, specials, (etc).

 

In the AU series, the main idea is that the parents stopped at their seventh child. Basically, meaning that the siblings consist of (from oldest to youngest):

1.) Lori

2.) Leni

3.) Luna

4.) Luan

5.) Lynn

6.) Lincoln

7.) Lucy

 

There's an important reason that I have for limiting the amount of siblings in this series, and it's a way to address one of my few issues with the show.

This is so that there's a more condensed cast of main characters for me to work with.

While I understand the idea of the canon series having 11 siblings to add a sense of chaos to the series, this unfortunately can be a double edged sword in that regard. It's a double edged sword because with that many siblings in a single chaotic setting, that means having to juggle each and every single character with a distinguishing personality. And because of that, there's still a very severe chance that the each sibling that isn't Lincoln won't get the individual growth and development that they need to be fleshed out properly, it especially doesn't help that in some episodes they act too collectively despite having personalities of their own.

By shedding off the extra 4 characters, there's more of a chance for me to allow more time to develop each character and allow me to have seven dynamic personalities to work with.

Plus, even if there's fewer siblings in the AU then in the canon series, that doesn't detract from the comedy. I don't have any siblings myself, but I'm willing to bet that even a family with seven siblings can get pretty hectic and crowded at times.  
\---------

Now, since this is an AU and all, there're gonna be some differences (obviously). But, I'm only going to give a major difference or two:  
\-----

One of the biggest differences between the canon series and the AU series is (yet again) something that will address an issue I have with the show. That issue, of course being that, I feel that the show focuses too much on Lincoln.

Now don’t get me wrong, I don't think Lincoln's a bad character per-say, and I understand that they wanted a central main character for the show, but let me elaborate..

I feel that by having a single central main character in a show that revolves around siblings and their relationships with each other, it sort of defeats the purpose of having the show be about siblings to begin with. It's especially problematic since even in the episodes where one of the sisters is supposed to be a major focus, the episodes are STILL told from Lincoln's perspective and NOT from the perspective of the sister that one of the episodes is supposed to be focusing on. Because of that, I feel like there’s not as much of an in-depth look into the sisters (and what really makes them tick) as I feel there should’ve been. And it’s a real shame, because I feel like the show could’ve just as easily had episodes about any one of the sisters without having to either be told from Lincoln’s point of view, or even having Lincoln be in the episode to begin with.

-

I'll use the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (one of my favorite franchises/mythos period) as an example to help drive home how I feel that a show/comic that revolves around siblings should be done..

See, even though Leonardo is the leader of the team and Raphael is a popular character, the TMNT mythos doesn't revolve either of them, or any singular turtle for that matter. Each turtle is just as important as the other, and without of any of them, there is no TMNT.

Keep in mind, the turtles aren’t even just a team..

They’re both figuratively and literally, BROTHERS.

They mutated together. They were adopted, raised and cared for by Master Splinter as his sons, together. They were trained by that same adoptive father in the ways of the ninja, together.

And most importantly?

They’ve fought as one together.

And because the franchise/mythos doesn’t revolve around one singular turtle in favor over the others (as well as because of that same connection they have as brothers), there’s more weight added to an important underlying lesson that that I believe TMNT teaches. The lesson being that, no matter how strong and skilled you might be on your own, you can’t solve every problem there is on your own. It’s when you stand together, not just as a team, but as a family, that you can make the impossible possible and can overcome the odds that are stacked against you. When you have each others’ backs, that’s when you know how strong a family can truly be.

-

This, of course, is something I want to with do the AU series.. To correct this problem that I have with the show by having the series’s focus being, not on one central main character, but on the seven siblings and their connection with each other.

To me, “the main character” of the AU series shouldn’t be ONE of the siblings. In the AU, each sibling is just as much a “main character” as the other. Sure, they’ll have episodes that focus on one or two of them, but I stand by what I said.

\-----

 

Next up, I'll be doing a bit of tweaking in regards to the characters' personalities. Before you ask, I won't do anything radical or anything like that.

Lynn will still be a rough and tumble tomboy as well as an athlete, Lori will still have her bossy attitude (as well as her relationship with Bobby), Luan will still be a happy-go lucky prankster and comedian, Luna will still be the laid-back rocker girl, and Lucy will still be the cute goth girl with an affair for the macabre. But again, there will be some differences... I'll use Leni and Lincoln as examples..

Leni obviously will still have her airheaded valley-girl tendencies. BUT, unlike in the canon series, there is more attention drawn to her being compassionate and generous. Also, the AU Leni won't be a complete dolt (I feel like the dumb blonde jokes in the show have gotten old fairly quick), she won't exactly be the brightest of her siblings, but she'll definitely be more observant and aware than you'd think.

As for Lincoln, he'll definitely still be pretty smart as well as the geek who reads his comics in his undies. But unlike in the canon show, the AU version of Lincoln has numerous differences from his counterpart. For one, because Lincoln ISN'T the central character of the series (but still a main character nonetheless), his problem solving skills aren't as prominent. He'll also be a bit more innocent and naive. He's definitely not as self-confident as in the show (in fact he's actually somewhat lacking in that regard), not to mention shyer and a bit quieter. Because of all of that, I imagine him to be pretty vulnerable, to the point where his insecurities are more pronounced.

(On a side note, Lincoln WILL NOT be a butt monkey, in case you're wondering. I really dislike how he's treated in the canon show, and I sincerely wish that Chris Savino had thought things out better regarding how he writes/depicts his characters..)

\--------

Now that that's finished, I also would like to say that I'll definitely be planning on co-writing the episodes with Hi-welcome-to-my-realm. I may be able to convince a couple of fanfic writers who're fans of the show to co-write as well if I'm lucky (though there's a slim chance). But still, I'm definitely making Hi-welcolme-to-my-realm my partner, as I feel that our collaboration helped with the process of writing "Blood & Sweat" to a great degree since it helped provide me with good structure to work with.

So with that said.. Let's hope that this series can be a good one (provided that there's careful planning as well as plenty of collaborative effort).


End file.
